


The Crown Games: Winner Takes All

by bangster_12



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Family Drama, Just Made Up, Royal Drama, don't take me seriously, major character deaths, royal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangster_12/pseuds/bangster_12
Summary: Junmyeon, Jongdae and Jongin were cousins whose bond was as strong as that of brothers. The three were raised and groomed together for one of them shall become King of the Kingdom of Korea. At a young age, the three princes witnessed how the crown had torn families apart, turn brothers against brothers. The three princes promised each other that they will support and protect whoever will become King among them.But Palace politics and scandals will threaten their bond apart...





	The Crown Games: Winner Takes All

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm kind of new here so please take good care of me! :)
> 
> I'm new here in AO3 but I'm not new to writing. I have written EXO fics in twitter, mostly SNS AUs.
> 
> I got the idea of this story after watching documentaries of Queen Mary (Bloody Mary) and Queen Elizabeth I (the Virgin Queen). I always wanted to write an EXO royal AU so here we are.
> 
> I hope you'll like and look forward to it! :)
> 
> Enjoy reading.

The three children were giggling as they ran away from their nannies. 

They’ve always been mischievous but together they were unstoppable.

Their fathers were called into the royal palace since the children knew that their grandfather, the king, was dying. But the children didn’t come to say hello to the old man they barely know so the three decided to play around the palace.

“Jongin, Jongdae, wait up!” Junmyeon panted after them. He just got better after being sick for days. His cousins were running at full speed and he can’t catch up.

“Last one through the door is the loser!” Jongin called as he entered a room.

Jongdae came in second and finally, Junmyeon entered the room. His lungs were burning and he was sweating heavily. He wondered why his cousins were quiet. When he looked up, he understood why. They were inside the room they were forbidden to enter.

“Guys, come on, we aren’t allowed here!” Junmyeon pulled at his two cousins but they wouldn’t budge. “Guys?”

“Oh, shut up, Myeon,” Jongdae said. “We have never been in here! It’s time to explore!”

“Yeah! Dad said this is where all decisions are being made!” Jongin stared in awe as the high chairs and luxurious decoration all around the room.

“They said this is the…thorn room?” Jongdae said.

“Throne room,” Junmyeon corrected him.

“Right! What are those?” Jongin pointed at the chairs.

“Father said that that is where the King sits!” Jongdae answered. 

Jongin and Jongdae looked at each other and mischievous smiles formed on their faces. Then they raced towards the chairs. Jongin reached the chairs first and he climb on the biggest one.

“Guys! Come on! We’ll get in trouble if we’ll get caught!” Junmyeon reminded them.

“Oh, shush,” Jongin said. “Do I look like a King now?” Jongin straightened his back, close his legs and gave a tiny wave.

“You look like a moron,” Jongdae pushed at Jongin. “Come on! Let me try too!”

Jongin climbed down on the chair and Jongdae replaced him.

Jongdae squirmed on the seat. “I don’t like it. I don’t know why people are fighting over this seat. It’s not even that nice!”

“Fighting?” Junmyeon asked.

Jongdae nodded as he climbed down from the chair. “I heard father talking about how Uncle Yonghwa will be King when grandfather dies but father also said that the council will not agree if Uncle Yonghwa will be King since he is not married and has no children like us! He said that people will fight over the throne! And that brothers will turn against brothers!”

Jongin shivered. “I don’t like that!” Jongin said. “Promise me, that whoever will become King amongst us, we will support and protect each other!” Jongin reached out his hand.

“I promise,” Jongdae said as he placed his hand over Jongin’s.

“I will protect you guys,” Junmyeon placed his hand over them. 

The three of them looked at each other then grinned. They weren’t brothers, only cousins. But their bond was stronger than that of brothers.

“Junmyeon, try on the chair!” Jongin pushed him towards the chairs.

“No, I’m good,” Junmyeon said.

“Come on! Try it!” Jongdae also pushed him.

But Junmyeon wasn’t able to sit on the throne since the throne room opened and an elderly man entered.

“What are you doing here?! You are not allowed to be here!” the old man bellowed.

The three looked at each other, smiled their signature naughty smiles then bolted past the old man who was yelling after them.

Junmyeon was ahead of them now but he reached out behind his cousins. Jongin and Jongdae clasped his hands and the trio ran into the corridor.

Hand in hand, as they ran into their future.

**Author's Note:**

> Intrigued, so far?
> 
> I'll try to update as soon as I can. I hope it won't take me too long.
> 
> You may check my other works in twitter: @bangwritesaus and @bangwritesaus2 (my cc account is pinned here).
> 
> Do let me know what you think but remember: be kind on your words. It will only take a second to write the words you'll say to me but it will take forever for me to forget it. *Never be cowardly, and above all, always be kind.*
> 
> Thank you! :)


End file.
